


Foreplay (Sequel to Heavy Petting)

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay (Sequel to Heavy Petting)

**Title:**  Foreplay (Sequel to Heavy Petting)  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**  
 

Jack lent back in his chair, lifting his feet and resting them on his desk as Ianto left his office carrying his dirty coffee mug to the small kitchenette on his way out of the hub and home, with a small frown in his face. 

In the last two days, since their up actions against the wall in the archives Ianto had been even more quiet and unobtrusive than normal, obviously either ashamed or embarrassed about what they had done.

When Jack thought about how Ianto had flirted with him so obviously to get the job he had now he wondered why he seemed so shy about his attraction to his boss now. 

Dropping his feet back to the floor the captain grabbed the keys to the SUV, pulled himself out of his seat, shrugged on his coat and headed off out the hub.

Sitting outside Ianto's flat he could see the young man moving about within, walking back and forwards past the window for whatever reason before exiting the car and walking up to the front door to press the bell of the ground floor flat.

“Sir?” Ianto said, a small frown of confusion on his face as he opened his door. Jack had never come to his home before.

“Can I come in?” Jack asked, moving through the doorway and past Ianto before he could answer.

“Of course!” Ianto snarked quietly to himself, following his boss through to his small living room. 

“Is there a problem sir, you need me to come back to work?” Ianto asked as Jack gazed at the photo of him and Lisa on the mantelpiece.

“No, not work.” The captain replied, turning his attention back to the younger man. “I just need to know if you wanted this ... thing ... between us to stop?” 

“Thing, sir?” Ianto asked, not looking him in the eye.

Jack walked across the room towards him, stopping barely a foot in front of his employee.

“Ianto, we've kissed, touched and hell, even both come in our underwear because of our attraction to each other but you seem ... guilty about how you feel, how I make you feel.” Jack replied. “If you're uncomfortable with what's happened, my flirting then I'll stop.”

“It's not that simple, sir.” Ianto replied, looking up at Jack. “There's Lisa, it's just ...”

“You feel guilty, like you're betraying her memory?” Jack asked.

“Something like that sir, yes.” Ianto admitted, thinking about how he should he sneaking back into the hub soon to tend to her needs.

“How long is it Ianto, since ...” Jack asked gently, reaching out and resting a hand comfortingly on his arm.

“Sometimes it's seems like yesterday, others it seems like forever ago.” Ianto told him, his eyes misting over.

Jack pulled the young man into his arms as tears began to slide down his face holding him close as he sobbed into his shoulder, hands resting on his back, his chin on Ianto's head until he quietened.

“Feel better?” Jack asked as Ianto moved his head, causing Jack to move his.

Ianto looked deep into Jack's eyes, his own red rimmed as he nodded. Slowly he inched his face closer to Jack's, kissing the captain softly on the lips.

“Thank you.” Ianto said softly.

Before Jack could say anything Ianto's lips were pressed to his again, soft and tender as Jack's lips parted letting him take control, Ianto's tongue sliding into his mouth and tasting him.

Jack couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his mouth, swallowed by Ianto as his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Ianto pushed Jack backwards slowly, only stopping when the back of Jack's knees hit the sofa and they tumbled down on it together, their kiss finally breaking as they landed in a heap.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jack panted softly.

“Yep.” Ianto replied in a whisper, his hand sliding down and cupping Jack's crotch.

Jack stretched his full length out on the sofa, pulling Ianto along with him so the young man was lying half over his body as kissed him deeply as the sound of his zip being slid open filled the silence of the room.

Ianto slid his flinger is the opening of Jack's trousers, fingers roaming over the hard flesh beneath through the fabric of the captains underwear as he held his breath nervously.

Jack expertly unbuckled his own belt with one hand and flipped open the button of his trousers as Ianto's hand moved further inside, his palm rubbing carefully over his erection as Jack emitted a low moan of pleasure.

Edging his hand over towards Ianto, Jack unfastened Ianto's belt and trousers in the same practised manner, sliding his hand inside and mirroring Ianto's actions as his hand moved over the young man's cock.

Ianto let out a long sigh as he pressed his body against the captains, pushing his cock into his hand as Jack's crept slowly up, over his underwear and slid beneath, touching the sensitive flesh of his cock.

“Touch me.” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, his hand wrapping around Ianto's cock and stroking slowly. 

Ianto chewed nervously on his bottom lip as his hand crept under the fabric of Jack's briefs, his fingers sliding nervously down the shaft before curling around the captains cock and holding it for a moment then moved his hand slowly back and forth over it's length.

“Jack.” Ianto murmured his name softly as their mouths met again, the kiss hot and heated as they worked each others cocks. 

Their actions getting faster and faster, rougher and rougher as the kiss grew more desperate and messy, thrusting into each others hands as they spiralled towards ecstasy.

Breaking the kiss Ianto let out a load groan, his face distorted with pleasure as he came over Jack's fist, feeling Jack's cock pulsate in his moments later as his come spilt warm and wet over his own.

Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest, both of them shuddering through the after shocks and neither of them moving as they came back down.

Jack lay waiting for Ianto to spring off him, rush off to his bathroom and being expected to leave, but the longer they lay there with their cock's softening in each others arms the more he wondered if Ianto had finally come to terms with ... whatever it was growing between them. 

“Jack.” Ianto said, lifting his head and looking at him shyly from under his eyelashes.

“Yeah?” Jack replied, wondering what was coming.

“Stay?” Ianto asked nervously.

“If you're sure?” Jack asked.

“I just need to be held.” Ianto replied, finally releasing his hold on Jack's now flaccid cock and placing in on the captains chest. 

“Sure.” Jack replied, wrapping his arms around Ianto, neither of them moving an inch as Ianto dozed sated against him.

The End.


End file.
